


Sea of Officers

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon grieves the loss of her lover alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Officers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago for a challenge in femslash_land

Blood seeped through Sharon’s fingers as she pressed down on the bullet wound in her Chief’s chest in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. 

“No, no, no!” Sharon bit her lip, holding back a sob, leaving the rest of the Major Crimes squad to deal with the shooters. Sanchez’s weapon fired again and Flynn and Provenza yelled but Sharon wasn’t paying attention because all of her focus was on Brenda. 

Brenda swallowed hard, small tremors running through her, she turned to catch Sharon’s gaze. 

“Sha-Shar-”

“Shh-shh-shh!” Sharon scolded, “save your strength, the ambulance will be here soon.” 

Brenda reached up with a shaking hand to touch Sharon’s face. “I love you.” 

“You’re going to pull through.” Sharon insisted, feeling tears slide down her cheeks, “you’re going to be fine.” 

“T-tell me you love me…” 

“You’re going to be fine!” 

“Sharon, please.” The words came out clear and urgent even as the rest of her body was going numb. Brenda’s hand trailed down until it reached Sharon’s lapel and she gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning white. “ _Please_.” 

“I love you, I love you!” Sharon sobbed, leaning her head against Brenda’s. “I love you so much, stay with me. Brenda, please!” 

“I-I’m… sorry…” 

“No…” Sharon buried her face against Brenda’s soft blonde hair. “No, no, no!” 

** 

The day was breezy but the sky was cloudless and the sun beat down on the officers. The dark blue fabric soaked up the sun and Sharon stared ahead blankly. The Major Crimes officers sat with Clay and Willie Ray and Brenda’s niece. Sharon was relegated to sitting in the bleachers with the officers who were obligated to be there, most of whom had never met Brenda.

Sharon cursed her ability to hold it together. She wished she were weepy and wouldn’t be able to contain herself… but she was. She was raised by a stand-offish and proper Englishwoman who didn’t believe in emotional displays. 

The service ended and Sharon started walking toward Clay and Willie Ray, only to see that Fritz Howard had made it to them first, condolences from the recently divorced husband. 

Sharon hung back and lifted her hat to wipe sweat from her brow. 

“Did you know my aunt?” Sharon looked up again to see the teenaged niece, hands buried deeply in her pockets, watching her with keen eyes. 

“I did.” Sharon nodded once, “she was… one of a kind… she was… a very special woman.” 

“Did you work with her on cases?”

“Not as often as I would have liked. We usually worked against each other, actually.” 

“Were you friends?”

“Sometimes.” She said honestly. They certainly weren’t really ever friends. The word friend was too trivial; the word lover was too trite. They fought, they bitched, the ate dinner, they drank wine, they fucked, they loved each other. Sharon would have happily spent the rest of her life in limbo with Brenda Leigh Johnson. The woman could make her shake with rage and with passion; she made her feel like there were still things left worth fighting for. 

However, recognition from Clay and Willie Ray was not one of them. She’d let them get on with the grieving process without the burden of knowing that their daughter had divorced Fritz because she’d fallen in love with Sharon.

Sharon would bear the loss alone. Brenda’s niece would never learn her name, she’d forget about the woman she’d spoken with at the funeral; just another officer in uniform blending into a sea of officers in uniform offering sympathies to the family.


End file.
